Un océan d'écart
by CarmillaSheridan
Summary: Fic inspirée après l'émission du vendredi 25 Novembre 2016. Martin assiste impuissant au rapprochement entre Yann et son invité. Bartheill : fin heureuse à prévoir.
1. Chapter 1

**Un océan d'écart**

 **Note : J'ai écrit cette fic après avoir vu l'émission avec le souffleur de verre Jeremy Wintreberg et les réactions sur Twitter après cette interview qui disaient que Yann et lui avaient beaucoup flirté. J'ai imaginé la réaction de Martin. Mais rassurez-vous, je compte bien écrire une fin heureuse pour notre Bartheill.**

 **Pairing : M/M**

 **Yann Barthès/Martin Weill**

Ça le tuait d'être loin. Loin de ses amis. De sa famille, la vraie puis celle du coeur aussi. Surtout celle du coeur. L'équipe qui était devenue au fil des ans un pilier si important dans sa vie. Hugo, Etienne, Eric, Quentin... et surtout Yann.

Ces quelques minutes de direct avec lui, il les attendait tellement. Voir son patron, entendre sa voix. Voir ses yeux rieurs, pétillant de joie de vivre, leurs échanges vifs et taquins. Il vivait pour ces moments.

Depuis les remous de l'année dernière, ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés. Petit à petit, le

lien qui les unissait déjà auparavant s'était resserré. Ils avaient toujours été proches mais avant

son départ pour les États-Unis, un trouble s'était installé entre eux. Une ombre chaude enveloppait

chacun de leurs échanges, de leurs regards. Elle se faisait sentir derrière chaque mot, chaque

frôlement, comme une promesse.

Martin n'avait jamais rien tenté. La peur du rejet se faisait trop forte. La crainte de briser un

équilibre si parfait. Pas seulement entre Yann et lui, mais au sein même de l'équipe.

Seulement, là, à un océan d'écart, Martin était jaloux. Il ne l'aurait pas imaginé, pas à ce point en

tout cas. Yann a avait toujours été plutôt charmeur avec ses invités. Le jeune homme savait que

c'était une des tactiques de son aîné pour vaincre sa timidité et mettre ses invités à l'aise. Mais là

c'était différent.

Le reporter ne s'attendait pas à ça en regardant l'émission du jour sur son

ordinateur. Impatient de revoir les yeux malicieux du plus vieux et ses mimiques si attendrissantes,

il ne s'attendait pas au coup de poignard qui ne voulait plus laisser sa poitrine en paix depuis.

Depuis de longues minutes, il assistait impuissant à l'interview de ce Jeremy par son présentateur,

il subissait les regards enjôleurs si plein de sous-entendus, les allusions à peine voilées. Déjà sur

Twitter les réactions des internautes stupéfaits laissaient entendre qu'il n'était pas le seul à voir

que quelque chose semblait se former sous ses yeux. Mais il était bien le seul à qui ça faisait aussi

mal. Chaque rire, chaque regard le tourmentait.

Mais le pire, c'était l'impuissance. Le regret. "Et si j'étais resté. Et si j'avais tenté, juste une fois?"

Il avait failli. Le soir où ils avaient fêté leur départ de Canal +. La fin d'une ère. Ils s'étaient

retrouvés seuls dans un bureau là-haut dans la tour, à regarder le panorama une dernière fois.

Seuls, coude à coude, penchés sur la fenêtre, légèrement grisés par l'alcool, un peu, et par la

tristesse et la mélancolie aussi, beaucoup, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Yann sentait encore la cigarette qu'il venait d'éteindre. Il était venu fumer tranquille, pour expirer la fumée et le chagrin. Martin l'avait suivi comme toujours, aimanté. Leurs souffles s'étaient mélangés, leurs regards s'étaient perdus l'un en l'autre et leurs lèvres s'étaient approchées doucement. Martin avait senti les battements de son coeur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine.

Mais ils avaient été interrompus par Laurent qui lui aussi ne pouvait pas se passer de Yann

pendant bien longtemps. Pour des raisons que Martin croyait être assez proches des siennes.

Il avait ravalé sa déception et tout avait continué comme si de rien était. Pourtant il aurait juré que

les regards de son patron en sa direction s'étaient fait plus présents, plus intenses aussi. Il avait

cru déceler des indices dans ses "Tu es mon héros Martin" ou "But you are special Martin" qui

avaient ponctué leurs derniers directs, le laissant le souffle court et les joues rougies.

Mais il fallait croire qu'il s'était trompé. En voyant les yeux de Yann briller, fixés dans lesyeux tout aussi bleus de son invité, il eut la terrible sensation d'avoir laissé passer sa chance.

 **Fin de la première partie**

 **PS j'espère que ça vous a plu. La suite arrive bientôt. Fear not for the Bartheill.:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Suite et fin. Merci de m'avoir lu. J'avais promis une fin heureuse et la voilà.**

Martin respira un grand coup avant de rentrer dans les locaux de la rédaction. A peine une semaine s'était éoulée depuis qu'il avait été témoin du rapprochement télévisé entre Yann et Jeremy Wintreberg le souffleur de verre. Depuis il avait soigneusement évité de s'adresser à son patron à part des textos lacunaires, laissant à Clément le soin de servir d'intermédiaire avec leur aîné. Il s'était refusé à entrer en contact avec lui à part pendant les directs. Yann avait d'ailleurs fait une allusion à sa discrétion lors du dernier direct mais Martin avait seulement haussé les épaules et changé subtilement de sujet.

Après une énième discussion avec Yann, Clément lui rapporta que ce dernier s'inquiétait à ce propos et ne cessait de lui demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à Martin pour qu'il l'évite à ce point. Le caméraman, qui savait tout des sentiments du jeune reporter, lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter son patron indéfiniment surtout avec la semaine de vacances qui arrivait et leur retour imminent à Paris. "Il sait que tu reviens et j'ai bien l'impression qu'il t'attend de pied ferme. Il veut savoir pourquoi tu es devenu si distant." Et il avait rajouté : "Arrête de psychoter, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec ce gars. Tu n'as la preuve de rien."

Aussi irrationnelle que pouvait sembler être sa réaction, Martin ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Une main de fer semblait avoir entouré son coeur et s'amusait à le serrer durement entre ses griffes à chaque fois qu'il repensait à cette fameuse interview. Plus que son "rival" lui-même, c'était la perspective d'avoir laissé passer sa chance qui lui faisait si mal. En France ils étaient si proches que cela ne semblait qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne succombent à leur attirance mutuelle. Toute l'équipe était au courant de ses sentiments et avait semblé attendre patiemment qu'ils se décident. Du moins c'est que Martin s'était figuré. Après ce qu'il avait vu vendredi dernier, il s'était trompé, assurément.

Le jeune homme avait donc traîné son coeur lourd jusqu'à Paris. Ce qui le ramenait maintenant à la porte du studio de Quotidien.

Il soupira, colla un faible sourire sur ses lèvres et entra. L'atmosphère chaleureuse le rattrapa tout de suite, et les retrouvailles avec l'équipe furent aussi joyeuses que possible. Yann était là bien sûr, Martin pouvait sentir son regard fixé sur lui derrière ses lunettes. Il était aussi douloureusemnent attirant que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté pour partir aux USA. Il s'évertua à ne pas se retrouver seul avec lui. Clément ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle (à sa demande), et la préparation de l'émission empêchait à son patron d'initier une conversation personnelle entre eux deux. La frustration de Yann se faisait sentir aux regards pénétrants et courroucés qu'il ne cessait d'envoyer à son cadet depuis son bureau.

La tension entre eux était palpable. Tous l'avaient senti bien sûr. Ils les connaissaient par coeur. Il était sûr que cela avait transpiré à l'écran. Les petites piques avaient été nombreuses, plus dures qu'à l'accoutumé.

Martha l'avait pris à part pendant une coupure pub pour lui demander ce qu'il avait. Martin avait mis son manque d'entrain et sa nervosité sur le coup de la fatigue et avait innocemment attiré la conversation sur Yann et Jeremy. Les yeux bruns de son interlocutrice s'étaient fait doux et compréhensifs. Il lui sembla y déceler de la pitié et la main de fer fit son retour, plus forte et implacable que jamais. Le souffle coupé par la confirmation de ses craintes, il était retourné en plateau et avait poursuivi tant bien que mal, le visage figé.

L'émission était finie depuis plus d'une heure déjà. Toute la rédaction avait prévu une petite fête pour célébrer son retrour et il était resté par pure politesse, pour ne pas les blesser, même s'il avait annoncé son intention de rentrer tôt se reposer.

Il sentait en permanence un regard dans son dos. Yann ne le quittait pas des yeux, malgré les tentatives de Laurent d'attirer son attention, encore une fois. Ça au moins, cela n'avait pas changé. Martin se demanda si Laurent souffrait comme lui. Si ses épaules ployaient aussi sous le coup de la défaite. Mais il ne serait pas comme le producteur, il refusait d'être le spectateur de son cœur brisé..

Dès qu'il le pût, il s'esquiva pour aller fumer une cigarette mais surtout pour se retrouver seul. Il avait remarqué que Yann consultait souvent son téléphone depuis la fin de l'émission ce qui était inhabituel pour lui. Il était sûr que c'était pour parler à Winterberg.

Réfugié dans la petite cours extérieure du studio, il soupira. Il devait repartir. Vite et loin surtout. Loin d'ici la douleur serait moins forte. Il avait besoin de temps. Pour oublier, pour apprendre à faire semblant de ne rien ressentir, pour "désaimer"..

« Enfin je te retrouve » entendit-il derrière son dos. Il sursauta. Yann était arrivé sans bruit et avait refermé la porte pour qu'on ne les entende pas. Tu as fini de m'éviter ?

je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je ne t'évite pas.

Ne me mens pas Martin. Tu es bizarre ces derniers temps. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Rien.. soupira Martin, dont la voix commençait à s'étrangler. Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. »

En regardant son patron, il comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de s'être mis avec quelqu'un. Il voulait qu'il soit heureux après tout. Il écrasa sa cigarette, et commença à se diriger vers la porte en contournant l'autre homme. Il le regarda dans les yeux.

« Je suis content pour toi. Je suis sûr que c'est quelque'un de bien » Il baissa rapidement les yeux pour que Yann ne voit pas les larmes qui commençaient à y poindre.

Sauf qu'une main lui agrippa le bras, l'empêcher de bouger. Yann le regardait, l'incompréhension évidente dans ses yeux bleus.

« Mais enfin de qui est-ce que tu parles ? Félicitation de quoi ? Yann commençait à perdre patiente. Les allusions cryptiques de son cadet le laissait perplexe.

Bah toi et Jeremy, le souffleur de verre..

Quoi Jeremy, c'était un invité, c'est tout. Il n'y a rien entre lui et croyais que.. oh .. »

Yann le fixa, stupéfait avant qu'un large sourire ne vint illuminer son visage.

« C'était donc ça ! Tu es jaloux ? » Le jeune homme fut incapable de nier et acquiesca silensieusement, honteux.

« Mon dieu Martin, quel imbécile tu fais ! » S'exclama le présentateur joyeusement, les yeux plein de tendresse.

Le plus jeune le regarda sans comprendre. Devant le changement de comportement de son aîné, un semblant d'espoir gonfla dans sa poitrine, chassant la main de fer qui oppressait son cœur depuis une semaine.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, son patron l'attrapa par le bras, le plaque doucement contre le mur en pierre et l'embrassa passionnement.

Martin ouvrit grand les yeux sous le choc mais les referma vite sous l'emprise du plaisir. Ce baiser était tout ce qu'il avait imaginé et même plus. La passion mêlé de tendresse, les mains qui se aggripaient les hanches et les torses qui se pressaient l'un contre l'autre.

Après des secondes qui lui semblèrent des éternités de bonheur, ils se séparèrent. Yann le regarda tendrement et ébouriffa les cheveux du plus jeune.

« En ce qui me concerne, il n'y a personne d'autre que toi. Et ce depuis longtemps. Aucun souffleur de verre au monde ne pourra changer ça.

Mais les messages.. se rappela Martin, qui douta soudain. Tu as passé la soirée sur ton portable...

C'était Clément. Je l'ai harcelé toute la soirée pour savoir ce que tu avais. Il m'a dit que je te devais te le demander en personne et ne pas te lâcher avant que tu me le dises. »

Martin sourit et se colla contre Yann. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils attendaient ça. Il avait eu si peur d'avoir laisser passer sa chance. Il se promit que dès que cette mission serait finie, dès qu'un océan ne les séparerait plus, il se battrait pour cette relation. Goutte que goutte. Plus question de laisser passer sa chance. Comme s'il lisait ses pensées Yann pressa sa main dans la sienne et plongea ses yeux pétillants de tendresse dans les siens. Après un dernier baiser, ils retournèrent à l'intérieur rejoindre leur famille de coeur, plus unis que jamais.

 **Fin**

 **PS je ne suis pas ultra satisfaite de la fin mais je ne savais pas comment terminer autrement.**

 **Merci encore d'être resté jusqu'à la fin.:)**


End file.
